


Hello

by Keithisgay



Series: Song Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on an Adele Song, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: He never thought he'd hear that voice again. Not in a million years.Now he has to make a choice.Ignore him, and risk never seeing or hearing from him again, or go and risk the heartache.He knew which one he was going to choose.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Song Inspired Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986409
Kudos: 7





	Hello

Keith flopped down on the couch, turning the TV on. His phone ringed and he picked it up. The caller ID said 'Unknown' so he put it back down. It went to voicemail, and he heard a vocie he never thought he'd hear again.

_Hello, it's me_

_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
_To go over everything_

"Hey Keith. It's me, James. I know it's been a long time, but I feel really bad about how we left things. I miss us. And all the stupid things we used to do. I miss you."  
_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
_But I ain't done much healing_

_"_ I've been thinking a lot about what happened. Keith, I'm so, so sorry. I screwed up."

_Hello, can you hear me?_  
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

"I was hoping to see you. Um, I'm gonna be in town for a few days. I was hoping we could meet up and talk. I'll be at Altea Cafe on Friday at 3 o'clock, at our old spot. I'll be waiting if you decide to come. I hope I see you. Bye Keith."  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_There's such a difference between us_  
_And a million miles_

Keith had almost forgotten the sound of his voice. The breakup had hit them both pretty hard. James had tried calling him after, probably to apologize, but Keith had ignored him. 

_Hello from the other side_  
_I must've called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never_  
_Seem to be home_

He'd tried calling his house, realizing how stupid they both had been. But Mrs. Griffin told him James had already left.

_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For breaking your heart_

They'd yelled at each other for hours, voices going hoarse and tears streaming down their faces.  
_But it don't matter, it clearly_  
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

The breakup, and James in general, were a sore subject for a while. It bothered Keith less now, but he still didn't like talking about it.

_Hello, how are you?_  
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
_I hope that you're well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town_  
_Where nothing ever happened?_

James has gotten his dream job in California, which was far, far away from their small town in Texas. And his brother and his fiance had gotten in a car crash, nearly killing both of them. Shiro had lost his arm, and Adam's eyesight had worsened. He couldn't leave them.

_It's no secret_  
_That the both of us_  
_Are running out of time_

But they weren't wild, carefree 21 year olds anymore. They were 24 and 25, Keith being a few months older.

_So hello from the other side_  
_I must've called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never_  
_Seem to be home_

He could listen, and go meet James, and risk getting his heart broken again. But if he ignored him, he risked losing possibly his only chance to talk to James again.

_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter, it clearly_  
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

_Ooooohh, anymore_  
_Ooooohh, anymore_  
_Ooooohh, anymore_  
_Anymore_

_Hello from the other side_  
_I must've called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never_  
_Seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter, it clearly_  
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Keith paced back and forth as he listened to the message over and over again. He didn't know what to do. "Ughhh!" He groaned, falling back on the couch. "Whyyy?"

"Why what?" Pidge, his roommate asked, sticking her head in the room. Keith handed her the phone and played the message. She nodded along. 

"So, this is your James?" She had heard of him, but never actually met him. "Yeah." "Well. What are you gonna do?" She asked, hopping on the couch besides him. "I don't knowwww." He groaned. "What do you think I should do?" He asked. "Meet him. What's the worst that could happen?" She said, picking up the remote. "You could ask Allura to look out for him. That way you know he's really there." He considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I could do that." Pidge ruffled his hair. "Oh, you realize my superior intellect. I'm so proud of you." She said. He frowned and shoved her hand away, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch as she started another show.

* * *

Keith's phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Lura. What's up?" He asked. "Keith, he's here. James. And goddamn, he looks good. The highschoolers are eyeing him like he's a piece of candy." Keith laughed. "Really?" "Yes really. Now hurry up, before one of these girls starts flirting." She hung up, and Keith smiled to himself. He climbed on his bike, zooming to the cafe.

He wondered what James would think of him now. He had a scar down his cheek, which he'd gotten crashing his bike. His hair was longer, and Lance jokingly called it a mullet. He'd built up muscle, and had a sixpack most guys would die for.

He parked and walked inside, up to the register. "A boba tea please." Allura smiled. "Thank god you're here. These girls googling is getting sad." She said, handing him his drink and nodding towards a group of highschoolers. They were giggling and whispering, nondiscretely pointing at James. But he wasn't looking up. His eyes were on the window, and Keith had to restrain a gasp. "Godamn is right." He whispered to Allura.

James's hair was a little longer, one stray hair falling in his face. His purple eyes shine in the mid day sun, and his biceps were obvious with his dark green shirt. He had black jeans and brown Timbs, a blue jean jacket on his chair. Keith felt underdressed in his red v-neck, black jeans and Van's. "Go. Talk to him." Allura urged. Keith gulped and walked towards the table. 

"Hey." He said, standing next to James. He looked up and blinked, giving Keith a once over. Then a twice over. "Wow. Uh, hey." James said, grin on his face. "Would um, would a hug be okay?" He asked, standing. Keith sighed dramatically. "I guess." James smiled and hugged him, hands finding their familiar spot on his back. Keith couldn't help but smile as he propped his chin on James's shoulder.

They pulled apart and sat. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, sipping his tea. James chuckled. "Straight to the point, huh?" He wrapped his hands around his cup. "Nothing straight about us Jamie. Hot chocolate?" He asked, nodding towards his cup. James smiled. "Yeah." "In the middle of summer?" Keith asked. "Hot chocolate is for all seasons." James protested. "But, since you want to get this over with, I guess I'll talk." James wiped a hand over his face. "Dammit. I had this whole speech planned out in my head, but now I can't remember. Guess I'm winging this." He muttered. Keith smiled. "Don't worry, you're doing great so far." He said with a wink. "I'm sorry." James said. Keith raised an eyebrow. "For everything. I don't remember what I said, but I know it was bad, and I'm really sorry. All I can remember was the hurt look on your face. God, I was an ass, wasn't I?" James asked. "Little bit." Keith says, pinching his fingers. "You were too." James pouts. "But I'm sorry. I wish I could take back everything I said, but I can't. I just, I hope you can forgive me." James finished. 

"Hmmm." Keith said. "What?" "I'm trying to figure out a response." Keith said. "I guess I forgive you." James chuckled. "You're just the same as I remember. Except for this. What happened?" He asked, brushing some hair out of Keith's face and caressing his scarred cheek. "Crashed my bike." Keith muttered. "Shiro must've loved that." James said, taking his hand back. "How is he by the way? And Adam?" Keith smiled. "They got married. They're gonna adopt a kid. Little girl, and name her Lily." "Good for them." James said, sipping his cocoa. They sat in silence for a minute, then glanced at each other. Both laughed. "This is weird, isn't it?" James asked. "So weird. Especially with out history. Didn't we makeout at this table? More than once?" James laughed. "Oh yeah. Coran and Alfor used to hate that. And when we came with the others.... they loved the business, but hated the noise." "Old people just can't stay happy, can they?" James shook his head. "No, they can't." He looked at Keith, and their eyes met for a moment too long. "Could we start over?" He asked. "What?" Keith asked, choking a bit on his tea. "Can we start over? Pretend everything never happened? Like we're strangers, going on our first date? Like when Ryan set us up?" James asked. Keith considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

James smiled and stuck a hand out. "Hi. I'm James." "Keith." He replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
